A Rockhoof and a Hard Place/Gallery
Prologue: Rockhoof the archaeologist Bird's-eye view of Rockhoof's island S8E21.png Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Professor Fossil dusting an old helmet S8E21.png Fossil started by Rockhoof's shovel S8E21.png Professor Fossil looking up at Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof pushing his shovel into the dirt S8E21.png Rockhoof digging with archaeology team S8E21.png Rockhoof "have to work faster than that" S8E21.png Rockhoof "dig up my whole village" S8E21.png Professor Fossil yelping in surprise S8E21.png Rockhoof thrusts toward ancient helmet S8E21.png Fossil saves helmet from Rockhoof's shovel S8E21.png Professor Fossil looks annoyed at Rockhoof S8E21.png Professor Fossil "thank you, Rockhoof" S8E21.png Fossil "we're trying to carefully preserve" S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Rockhoof reminiscing about his village S8E21.png Rockhoof finds an old ball in the dirt S8E21.png Ancient ball in the dirt S8E21.png Rockhoof picking up the old ball S8E21.png Rockhoof kicking the old ball S8E21.png Rockhoof bounces ball off his hoof S8E21.png Rockhoof bounces ball off his rump S8E21.png Fossil looking back at Rockhoof S8E21.png Professor Fossil gasping in shock S8E21.png Professor Fossil "stop that!" S8E21.png Ball bounces off of Rockhoof's head S8E21.png Rockhoof "that's what this is for" S8E21.png Professor Fossil "maybe in the past" S8E21.png Professor Fossil examines old ball S8E21.png Professor Fossil "it belongs in a museum" S8E21.png Fossil "safe, preserved, untouched" S8E21.png Rockhoof rolls his eyes at Prof. Fossil S8E21.png Rockhoof "I shouldn't have used" S8E21.png Rockhoof points to old sweat lodge S8E21.png Professor Fossil looks over at sweat lodge S8E21.png Professor Fossil gasps in shock again S8E21.png Ancient sweat lodge S8E21.png Sweat lodge collapses to pieces S8E21.png Professor Fossil addressing Twilight S8E21.png Professor Fossil "you could use his" S8E21.png Professor Fossil finding the right words S8E21.png Professor Fossil "unusual talents" S8E21.png Twilight "of course, Professor Fossil!" S8E21.png Twilight happy to have Rockhoof on staff S8E21.png Professor Fossil "oh, thank Celestia" S8E21.png Rockhoof exploring the School of Friendship S8E21.png Rockhoof finds bowl of fruit and flowers S8E21.png Rockhoof biting into an apple S8E21.png Rockhoof hurts his teeth on fake apple S8E21.png Rockhoof spits wood out of his mouth S8E21.png Rockhoof realizes apple is made of wood S8E21.png Rockhoof "what a horrible trick to play!" S8E21.png Rockhoof whacks bowl out of the window S8E21.png Rarity "my decorative centerpieces" S8E21.png Twilight and Fossil look at each other S8E21.png Professor Fossil wishes Twilight good luck S8E21.png Twilight tilts her head in befuddlement S8E21.png Meet Professor Rockhoof Twilight introducing Professor Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof listening to students' applause S8E21.png Students applauding for Professor Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof thanking the students S8E21.png Rockhoof "I'm new to your world" S8E21.png Rockhoof "there's one thing I learned" S8E21.png Students impressed by Rockhoof's exploits S8E21.png Rockhoof "nothing you can't do" S8E21.png Rockhoof "and a shovel!" S8E21.png Rockhoof with shovel in his mouth S8E21.png Rockhoof's shovel thrust into platform S8E21.png Platform under Rockhoof starts to crack S8E21.png Rockhoof feels platform under him break S8E21.png Rockhoof falls through the platform S8E21.png Smoke and dust clouding the screen S8E21.png Smolder "except maybe stand on stage" S8E21.png Rockhoof sticking out of the platform S8E21.png Spike trying to pull Rockhoof out S8E21.png Rockhoof floating out of the platform S8E21.png Twilight setting Rockhoof on the floor S8E21.png Twilight and Rockhoof look embarrassed S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle dismisses the students S8E21.png Theory and Defense of Friendship Young Six entering the classroom S8E21.png Yona "like new teacher" S8E21.png Yona "he big!" S8E21.png Yona "like yak!" S8E21.png Gallus "smashes things like a yak" S8E21.png Gallus plugging his nose S8E21.png Yona shoving Gallus off-screen S8E21.png Yona in admiration of Rockhoof S8E21.png Sandbar admiring Rockhoof S8E21.png Students hearing Rockhoof enter S8E21.png Students shield themselves from debris S8E21.png Rockhoof crashes into the classroom S8E21.png Rockhoof notices the mess he made S8E21.png Rockhoof awkwardly introduces himself S8E21.png Rockhoof leaning on teacher's desk S8E21.png Rockhoof notices he's squashing desk S8E21.png Rockhoof holding a big hoofful of notes S8E21.png Rockhoof smiling nervously at students S8E21.png Rockhoof addressing the students S8E21.png Ocellus "we just studied all about" S8E21.png Ocellus "Princess Celestia and Luna" S8E21.png Ocellus "trap Discord in stone sleep" S8E21.png Rockhoof's interest is sparked S8E21.png Rockhoof "it's a class about stories" S8E21.png Gallus agreeing with Professor Rockhoof S8E21.png Gallus "never ever, ever, ever get homework!" S8E21.png Gallus smiling nervously at Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof "best way to teach colts and fillies" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I ran into an ursa major!" S8E21.png Silverstream excited "really?!" S8E21.png Sandbar "we're not doing that" S8E21.png Yona "you fight ursa major?" S8E21.png Yona awestruck "all alone?" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I defeated her, too" S8E21.png Smolder "this I'm interested in!" S8E21.png Yona "how Professor Rockhoof win?" S8E21.png Rockhoof "that's quite a tale" S8E21.png Rockhoof's teaching methods Twilight and Applejack in the school hallway S8E21.png Twilight "our school is the perfect place" S8E21.png Applejack "the fastest friendship problem" S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle feeling proud of herself S8E21.png Twilight and Applejack hear crashing noises S8E21.png Rockhoof thrusting his shovel S8E21.png Rockhoof spinning his shovel S8E21.png Twilight and AJ outside Rockhoof's classroom S8E21.png Rockhoof's shovel appears between Twilight and AJ S8E21.png Rockhoof retrieves shovel with his mouth S8E21.png Rockhoof jumps onto the teacher's desk S8E21.png Rockhoof holds his shovel with a smirk S8E21.png Rockhoof "you lot be the ursa major" S8E21.png Gallus, Yona, and Silverstream look at Rockhoof S8E21.png Gallus, Yona, and Silverstream growl like ursa majors S8E21.png Rockhoof telling the class an exciting story S8E21.png Rockhoof knocks down the projector display S8E21.png Twilight and AJ surprised; students cheering S8E21.png Applejack "classrooms were less breakable" S8E21.png Yona excitedly raising her hoof S8E21.png Yona "what happened next?" S8E21.png Rockhoof jumping from the desk S8E21.png Rockhoof "her fearsome fangs" S8E21.png Rockhoof "at my throat!" S8E21.png Rockhoof "but I rolled clear" S8E21.png Rockhoof rolling to the left S8E21.png Students watch Rockhoof crash into wall S8E21.png Rockhoof sitting dizzy on the floor S8E21.png Rockhoof backed up against a wall S8E21.png Young Six and students gasping S8E21.png Rockhoof "I looked at her" S8E21.png Rockhoof "she looked at me" S8E21.png Rockhoof "and I say...!" S8E21.png Twilight calling out to Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof "nope, guess again!" S8E21.png Rockhoof stops telling his story S8E21.png Rockhoof looks embarrassed at Twilight and AJ S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle asking to talk to Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof the firefighter Rockhoof entering the school gardens S8E21.png Twilight, AJ, and Rockhoof in the gardens S8E21.png Rockhoof walks into some hanging plants S8E21.png Applejack "you're a smash with the class" S8E21.png Twilight "do a little less smashing" S8E21.png Rockhoof "sorry about that" S8E21.png Rockhoof "the students were so interested" S8E21.png Rockhoof walks into more hanging plants S8E21.png Rockhoof shakes plants out of his face S8E21.png Twilight "I know it's a big change" S8E21.png Twilight, AJ, and Rockhoof see flames S8E21.png Flames pour out of second-story window S8E21.png Rockhoof remembering the volcano S8E21.png Rockhoof looking at the roaring flames S8E21.png Rockhoof sprinting into action S8E21.png Twilight and Applejack look worried S8E21.png Yona talking about Professor Rockhoof S8E21.png Yona in deep admiration of Rockhoof S8E21.png Yona "day cannot get better" S8E21.png|"Day cannot get better." Rockhoof bursts through the wall S8E21.png Rockhoof evacuating the students S8E21.png Rockhoof picks Yona up with shovel S8E21.png Yona "day just got better!" S8E21.png|"Day just got better!" Don't we all wish for those days? Rockhoof picks Silverstream up with shovel S8E21.png Rockhoof picks up Ocellus, Sandbar, and Gallus S8E21.png Ocellus, Sandbar, and Gallus land outside S8E21.png Twilight, AJ, and students watch with worry S8E21.png Rockhoof "savin' the school!" S8E21.png Rockhoof next to the water fountain S8E21.png Rockhoof smashes the water fountain S8E21.png Rockhoof diverting the fountain water S8E21.png Flames getting doused with water S8E21.png Rockhoof "just like fightin' a volcano" S8E21.png Rockhoof putting out the raging fire S8E21.png Unaccustomed to the modern age Twilight, AJ, and students watch fire go out S8E21.png Rarity "what is the meaning of all this water?!" S8E21.png Pinkie Pie pops in from off-screen S8E21.png Pinkie Pie appears on a surfboard S8E21.png Pinkie Pie surfing on the water S8E21.png Pinkie Pie surfing past Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof apologizing to Rarity S8E21.png Rockhoof "put out the ragin' inferno" S8E21.png Spike and Smolder appear drenched in water S8E21.png Rockhoof "did you not see the smoke" S8E21.png Smolder "that was us" S8E21.png Smolder "a fire-breathing competition" S8E21.png|"A fire-breathing competition." At a school? Are you sure that's not flammable, Smolder? Rockhoof confused by Smolder's words S8E21.png Twilight "we were trying to tell you" S8E21.png Applejack "you're used to bein' a hero" S8E21.png Applejack "what we need here is a teacher" S8E21.png Rockhoof hangs his head in shame S8E21.png Rarity whining over her ruined quilts S8E21.png Rarity showing quilts' pineapple pattern S8E21.png Rockhoof apologizing to everyone S8E21.png Rockhoof "not used to living with dragons" S8E21.png Rockhoof "Professor Fossil made it clear" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I'm not welcome" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I don't belong here either" S8E21.png Rarity watching Rockhoof leave the school S8E21.png Pinkie Pie continues surfing S8E21.png Twilight feeling sorry for Rockhoof S8E21.png Finding a place for Rockhoof Exterior view of Castle and School of Friendship S8E21.png Twilight "finding Rockhoof a new job" S8E21.png Twilight "has anypony had any luck?" S8E21.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie in awkward silence S8E21.png Fluttershy and Rainbow in awkward silence S8E21.png Applejack "try him out at the post office" S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle "we did" S8E21.png Rockhoof pulling a mail cart S8E21.png|"Do you know where I can find Cranky Doodle Donkey?!" Rockhoof calling out to Cranky Doodle S8E21.png|"I need to deliver his medicine!" Rockhoof shouting about Cranky's rash S8E21.png|"He has a rash in a very embarrassing place!" Cranky reading newspaper next to Sea Swirl S8E21.png Cranky Doodle blushing with mortification S8E21.png|Hey! He got his first wig back! Spike shuddering in disgust S8E21.png Spike "I did not need to hear that" S8E21.png Rarity "time as a spa masseuse" S8E21.png Rarity "didn't work out either" S8E21.png Rockhoof as a Day Spa masseuse S8E21.png Rockhoof presses Bulk's back too hard S8E21.png Ponies hear Bulk Biceps screaming S8E21.png Bulk Biceps bursts out of the Day Spa S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "Rockhoof's really strong" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "carrying heavy stuff" S8E21.png Pinkie Pie "I tried that already" S8E21.png Pinkie Pie "Zecora needed somepony" S8E21.png Pinkie Pie thinking back S8E21.png Rockhoof knocks on Zecora's door S8E21.png Zecora appears at her hut door S8E21.png Rockhoof "but I figured why not" S8E21.png Rockhoof hauling a large tree S8E21.png Rockhoof disturbs a hive of bees S8E21.png Zecora freaking out at the bees S8E21.png Bees swarming over Zecora S8E21.png|Oh, that’s gonna leave a mark! Zecora covered in bee stings S8E21.png|Told ya. Rarity "oh, how horrid" S8E21.png Fluttershy "seem to be having trouble" S8E21.png Applejack "they can show Rockhoof" S8E21.png Applejack "livin' in this time" S8E21.png Mane Six and Spike in the throne room S8E21.png Flash Magnus: Canterlot drill sergeant Twilight, AJ, and Rockhoof arrive at Canterlot S8E21.png Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png Rockhoof "even Canterlot looks different" S8E21.png Applejack "once you see your old pal" S8E21.png Twilight nods in agreement with Applejack S8E21.png Twilight, AJ, and Rockhoof hear Flash Magnus S8E21.png Royal guards marching in synchronization S8E21.png Flash Magnus leading the royal guards S8E21.png Flash Magnus sees Twilight and company S8E21.png Flash Magnus "visitors on site!" S8E21.png Flash and royal guards come to a halt S8E21.png Royal guards saluting to Flash Magnus S8E21.png Flash Magnus happy to see Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof happy to see Flash Magnus S8E21.png Rockhoof pointing at Flash's brigade S8E21.png Flash Magnus "after we got out of limbo" S8E21.png Flash Magnus "I went looking for work" S8E21.png Flash Magnus "once a soldier" S8E21.png Twilight "happy to find a new drill sergeant" S8E21.png Rockhoof grins awkwardly at Flash Magnus S8E21.png Rockhoof "put you in a job that big" S8E21.png Flash suggests that Rockhoof see Mistmane S8E21.png|The Return of the Re-coloreds. Mistmane and Somnambula Rockhoof squinting in the bright light S8E21.png Mistmane making a crystal rose bloom S8E21.png Mistmane's garden of crystal flowers S8E21.png Mistmane thanks Twilight and AJ for compliments S8E21.png Mistmane "never worked with crystal before" S8E21.png Mistmane "I know I'm where I belong" S8E21.png Mistmane "find the beauty in things" S8E21.png Mistmane "demand for shovel ponies" S8E21.png Mistmane "don't give up hope" S8E21.png Mistmane suggests that Rockhoof see Somnmabula S8E21.png Mistmane comforting Rockhoof S8E21.png The Somnambulan pyramid S8E21.png Somnambula's meditation class S8E21.png Twilight "they didn't even have those" S8E21.png Rockhoof "we didn't need them" S8E21.png Twilight and Rockhoof listen to Somnambula S8E21.png Somnambula teaching meditation techniques S8E21.png Somnambula inhaling and exhaling S8E21.png Rockhoof sees other ponies meditating S8E21.png Rockhoof struggling to meditate S8E21.png Rockhoof starting to relax S8E21.png Somnambula "do anything you wish" S8E21.png Somnambula hears Rockhoof snoring S8E21.png Rockhoof sleeping on a unicorn mare S8E21.png Mage Meadowbrook: Clinical healer Exterior view of Meadowbrook's home S8E21.png Cattail in Mage Meadowbrook's home S8E21.png Rockhoof talking to Mage Meadowbrook S8E21.png Rockhoof "wish I could say the same" S8E21.png Meadowbrook "many creatures need healin'" S8E21.png Meadowbrook "you could use some, too" S8E21.png Rockhoof sits down with a big slam S8E21.png Rockhoof "I can't do my old job" S8E21.png Rockhoof "succeed at something new" S8E21.png Rockhoof "or go home, like you" S8E21.png Mage Meadowbrook "give it time" S8E21.png Meadowbrook "Star Swirl's still learnin'" S8E21.png Applejack "Stygian took plenty o' time" S8E21.png Twilight appears with Stygian's book S8E21.png Me and My Shadow book cover S8E21.png|Oh come on-even the ex-bad guy has adjusted to modern life better than Rockhoof? Twilight "third hit novel by former villain" S8E21.png Twilight reading Stygian's third novel S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle "he's really thriving!" S8E21.png Rockhoof hanging his head in failure S8E21.png Twilight "where are you going?" S8E21.png Rockhoof "maybe I just don't belong" S8E21.png Back in the throne room / Be a hero Mane Seven back in the throne room S8E21.png Applejack "'stead of solvin' Rockhoof's problem" S8E21.png Applejack "we made him feel even worse" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "the real problem here" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "to be who he really is" S8E21.png Pinkie "metal shovel and a heart of gold" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at Pinkie S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "a hero!" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "what we need to do" S8E21.png Rainbow Dash "as epic as he is!" S8E21.png Twilight looks at Mount Aris on Cutie Map S8E21.png Distance view of Mane Seven in throne room S8E21.png Rockhoof the naval officer Mount Aris ship harbor S8E21.png Rockhoof in a sailor's uniform S8E21.png Rockhoof saluting to General Seaspray S8E21.png Rockhoof in General Seaspray's navy S8E21.png Seaspray "many years below the waves" S8E21.png Seaspray "land customs seemed strange" S8E21.png Rockhoof "like you didn't fit in" S8E21.png General Seaspray waxing poetic S8E21.png Seaspray "the world had moved on" S8E21.png Seaspray puts an arm around Rockhoof S8E21.png Seaspray "we shall be as brothers" S8E21.png Applejack "why do the Hippogriffs need ships" S8E21.png Twilight "maybe they just like cruises" S8E21.png Hippogriff Sailor pointing to the fog S8E21.png Seaspray looks over the edge of the ship S8E21.png General Seaspray "heave to, swabbies!" S8E21.png Seaspray's ship with windblown sails S8E21.png Rockhoof offers his seafaring insight S8E21.png Rockhoof and company look to the stars S8E21.png Constellation of O'Bridle's Pelt S8E21.png Rockhoof "steer the ship toward that!" S8E21.png Seaspray relays Rockhoof's orders to crew S8E21.png Seaspray's ship sails into the fog S8E21.png Applejack "yee-haw!" S8E21.png Seaspray's ship sails toward the rocks S8E21.png Rockhoof and company feel the ship crash S8E21.png Rockhoof and crew startled and confused S8E21.png Seaspray's ship is run aground S8E21.png Twilight "stars can move slowly over time" S8E21.png Twilight "they must look different now" S8E21.png Seaspray dismisses Rockhoof from the navy S8E21.png Seaspray "our paths lie in different directions" S8E21.png General Seaspray saluting to Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof removes his sailor's hat S8E21.png Rockhoof chooses to be a statue Rockhoof sulking outside the school S8E21.png Twilight tries to cheer up Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof "I already know what I want" S8E21.png Applejack curious "what?" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I heard there's a statue spell" S8E21.png Rockhoof "sends creatures into stone sleep" S8E21.png Rockhoof pointing at Twilight Sparkle S8E21.png Rockhoof tells Twilight to petrify him S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle gasps in complete shock S8E21.png Twilight horrified by Rockhoof's decision S8E21.png Spike sleeping in his bed S8E21.png Spike covering his face with pillow S8E21.png Spike groaning as he awakens S8E21.png Spike waking up sleep-deprived S8E21.png Spike entering the castle library S8E21.png Spike offering to help with something S8E21.png Twilight, Spike, and Rockhoof in library S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle "the answer is no!" S8E21.png Rockhoof "it should be 'aye'" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I wouldn't even be here" S8E21.png Rockhoof angrily resenting Twilight S8E21.png Rockhoof slams his hoof on the floor S8E21.png Spike "arguing over ice cream flavors" S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle "the answer is still no!" S8E21.png Twilight Sparkle "why would you want" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I'm a relic of a bygone age" S8E21.png Rockhoof "I belong in a museum" S8E21.png Rockhoof echoing Professor Rockhoof's words S8E21.png Twilight sympathizing with Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof pointing at Twilight again S8E21.png Twilight "there has to be a better way!" S8E21.png Rockhoof "remembered as the hero I was" S8E21.png Rockhoof "the disappointment I've become" S8E21.png Twilight begging Rockhoof not to leave S8E21.png Twilight feeling very sorry for Rockhoof S8E21.png Twilight asks Spike to teach her class S8E21.png Spike "you're not really going to" S8E21.png Twilight "only because it's temporary" S8E21.png Twilight "think of a new solution" S8E21.png Twilight "we'll wake Rockhoof up" S8E21.png Twilight "he has more to offer the world" S8E21.png Twilight "as a pony than a statue" S8E21.png Heroism and what it means to you Young Six back in the classroom S8E21.png Silverstream excited "wow!" S8E21.png Silverstream "Rockhoof called down the stars" S8E21.png Silverstream "sunk the whole Hippogriff navy!" S8E21.png Smolder "he's definitely weird" S8E21.png Yona "Rockhoof best pony!" S8E21.png Spike entering the classroom S8E21.png Spike addressing the students S8E21.png Gallus "another sub?" S8E21.png Gallus "let me start by telling you" S8E21.png Gallus "we don't get homework" S8E21.png Gallus leaning back in his chair S8E21.png|Gallus is being Louie Duck here. Spike "nice try" S8E21.png Spike "she won't be in today" S8E21.png Spike "stone sleep spell on Rockhoof" S8E21.png Friendship students gasping in shock S8E21.png Ocellus "like Discord?!" S8E21.png Ocellus "Rockhoof isn't a bad guy!" S8E21.png Spike thinking for a moment S8E21.png Spike shrugging with ignorance S8E21.png Spike reading Twilight's instructions S8E21.png Yona distressed "no!" S8E21.png Yona worried about Rockhoof S8E21.png Spike "doesn't have to be a long essay" S8E21.png Spike reading the newspaper S8E21.png Rockhoof and Yona Rockhoof in deep contemplation S8E21.png Rockhoof posing on his shovel S8E21.png Rockhoof posing on three hooves S8E21.png Rockhoof considering his statue pose S8E21.png Rockhoof hears Yona call out to him S8E21.png Yona bursting into the castle S8E21.png Yona "not believe it!" S8E21.png Yona looking sad at Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof "I'm afraid it's true" S8E21.png Yona hugging Rockhoof's leg S8E21.png Rockhoof "it's sweet of you to try" S8E21.png Rockhoof "old stories like mine" S8E21.png Rockhoof "aren't worth anything" S8E21.png Yona "if pony no want tell Yona story" S8E21.png Yona "tell pony story!" S8E21.png Yona holding a rolled-up scroll S8E21.png Yona's essay written on a scroll S8E21.png Yona "from class report!" S8E21.png Yona reads her essay to Rockhoof S8E21.png Yona "but Yona find friends!" S8E21.png Yona "meet Professor Rockhoof!" S8E21.png Yona "brave and strong as yak!" S8E21.png Rockhoof moved by Yona's words S8E21.png Yona "when Yona grow up" S8E21.png Yona "just like Professor Rockhoof!" S8E21.png Yona holding a trowel in her mouth S8E21.png|Hero worship at its most adorable. Rockhoof patting Yona on the head S8E21.png Rockhoof "the least I could do" S8E21.png Yona excited by Rockhoof's agreement S8E21.png Yona "tell whole school" S8E21.png Yona reveals Rockhoof's many admirers S8E21.png Rockhoof crying tears of happiness S8E21.png Rockhoof finishes telling his story Twilight coming out of the castle S8E21.png Twilight "will you please reconsider?" S8E21.png Twilight surprised by what she sees S8E21.png Rockhoof continues telling his story S8E21.png Rockhoof doing a tumble-roll S8E21.png Rockhoof "she had me cornered" S8E21.png Rockhoof "so I look at her" S8E21.png Rockhoof staring intensely at Fluttershy S8E21.png Fluttershy covering her eyes S8E21.png Rockhoof "you won't be having any dinner" S8E21.png Rockhoof "grin and bear it!" S8E21.png Students laugh at Rockhoof's pun S8E21.png Rockhoof "I tossed her away with my shovel" S8E21.png Main ponies and students look at the sky S8E21.png Sparkling stars of the ursa major S8E21.png Rockhoof "or so I'm told" S8E21.png Rockhoof deftly spins his shovel S8E21.png Rockhoof "that's the end of my story" S8E21.png Friendship students "one more story!" S8E21.png Rockhoof putting his shovel away S8E21.png Rockhoof walks away from the students S8E21.png Epilogue: Rockhoof the keeper of tales Twilight addresses Rockhoof before the students S8E21.png Twilight "you said there wasn't anything" S8E21.png Twilight "what about telling stories?" S8E21.png Rockhoof "it was just a tall tale" S8E21.png Twilight "captured the hearts and imagination" S8E21.png Friendship students cheer for Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof moved by the students' praise S8E21.png Twilight "as the Princess of Friendship" S8E21.png Twilight "official keeper of tales!" S8E21.png Spike "can you do that?" S8E21.png Twilight gives a nonchalant "eh" S8E21.png Twilight, Rockhoof, and students outside castle S8E21.png Twilight "inspire and teach generations" S8E21.png Twilight "if you're a statue, that's all lost" S8E21.png Rockhoof "will I ever really belong" S8E21.png Yona calls Rockhoof her friend S8E21.png Yona making Rockhoof feel welcome S8E21.png Rockhoof thinking for a moment S8E21.png Rockhoof "reminds me of another story" S8E21.png Rockhoof starts telling another story S8E21.png Smolder "don't forget the dragons" S8E21.png Rockhoof tells the students another story S8E21.png